The present invention relates to a rotary hook (in execution with bobbin case) for a lockstitch sewing machine (with one needle thread and one bobbin thread), both for home and industrial use, which comprises means to reduce the noise thereof caused by the plays between the bobbin case and the basket of the hook.
The invention relates further to a lockstitch sewing machine comprising such a rotary hook comprising means to reduce its noise caused by the plays between bobbin case and basket of the hook.
The rotary hook can be of the type with a horizontal axis of rotation or of the type with a vertical axis of rotation.